hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
NPCs are non-player beings that wander throughout the city map. Strange monstrosities and helpless citizens that lost sanity after cities fell to darkness, they now roam endlessly within the confines of the map. NPCs can be attacked and killed to gain XP and items. Spawning Most NPCs can spawn anywhere on the map. Some NPCs can only spawn on certain tiles, i.e. Faceless. Bosses in particular can only spawn on specific tiles in the map. Once a boss is spawned, another one will not spawn until the one alive dies. Behavior Every five minutes (the same time it takes for AP to refresh), all NPCs do a certain action. NPCs generally act instantaneously at the refresh, but occasionally one may delay for a couple seconds to a few minutes before acting. Some may also perform more than one action at a time. An NPC can do one of the following actions: * Move to an adjacent tile * State a comment or its appearance (i.e. A stray dog barks.) * Make a sound or a noise * Attack any players in the same tile (if they are enemies) Movement NPCs can move to any of its adjacent tile, diagonally or crosswise. Unless provoked, what tile they move is completely random. They can also go inside buildings if the door is open. Having said that, NPCs cannot go anywhere; they cannot go to inaccessible tiles (like water) or enter/exit different maps (from Serling to the Sewer). A few can only walk on particular tiles (e.g. Soldier NPCs). Knowing where a NPC is able to advance can help the player face them or avoid them. Combat When a player is at the same tile as the NPC, and is an enemy (the name is red), the NPC may attack the player. Neutral ( black ) or allied (green) NPCs will not attack the player unless provoked. NPCs will never hurt other NPCs, even if they are enemies. At full or high health, NPCs will not move to another tile and will continue to attack the player until the player dies or if the player leaves. When NPCs take enough damage and is at low health, they will instead escape and move to another tile. NPCs will attack just after having received a successful or unsuccessful attack by the player and every five minutes if they are hostiles. As well, NPCs will move from a tile to another just after five minutes. Players gain several XP from NPCs when they land a successful hit or kill them. Upon death, NPCs have a chance to drop items. Sound Certain NPCs can make a sound or a noise which can be heard by all players within a fixed radius. Players will be informed what sound it was (e.g. gunshot, explosion, etc.) and the direction of where it came from. This can be handy when searching for a specific NPC. List of NPCs Notes: * (†) - Possess armor. * (≈) - Harder to hit. * (^) - Airborne and cannot be attacked with melee weapons. * (¤) - Boss. Commmon NPCs Your everyday pedestrians. They roam indefinitely throughout the city. Wretches Low-level starter enemies. City Residents The average and not-so average foes. Mantis Security Mantis Security units. Very tough. Background Unattackable NPCs that do not attack. Special NPCs NPCs exclusive to certain areas. Usually very dangerous. Fort Guards Enemies found at forts. Soldiers are similar to Wretches, but possess armor and slightly stronger attacks. Sewage Inhabitants Enemies found in the The Sewers. Foul outcasts exiled from the chaos above. Sub-level Z Staff Enemies found in Sub-Level Z. Workforce includes dedicated robots and human remains. Quarantined Vampires Enemies found in the Quarantine Zone. Beware of blood pools. Event NPCs Event NPCs can be only found during certain events, holidays or times of the day, week or month. They appear outdoors alongside common NPCs. Killing them will usually drop event-exclusive items. Category:Information Pages